httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch
Patch is a new species of dragon created entirely by science dubbed the Chimeragon, and is set to appear in the story How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds. Biography Patch's past is relatively unknown except that his entire life was spent in a hidden lab on Blood Briar Island. What is apparent is that he is one of the only known dragons to be a combination of more than two dragons and having multiple abilities compared to most dragons. He also has a clear connection to Eir and her Dragon hunters, but is presently unknown to how or why Patch exists. Personality Despite his treatment and past, Patch is a rather fun-loving and out-going dragon. Always playful and energetic, Patch is best described as always positive and humorous, easily being much like Toothless. However, despite a carefree spirit, Patch is highly protective and isn't afraid to jump in to help Alvis or others in danger. Appearance Patch is a bulky, compact medium-sized dragon, being a few feet shorter than Toothless in terms of length and wingspan. Armadillo like plating covers along his back to his tail and lower parts of his legs with feather-like plates covering the upper back of part of his wings, giving them a sharp edge like the Razorwhip. He has a long, square head with long straight horns and ear-like appendages on his head, and small spots appear around his eyes and around his horns and ear-like appendeages. In terms of coloration, Patch is varying hues of purples with golden yellow eyes. Abilities *'Multiple Firepower Types:' As a Chimeragon, Patch has a unique ability of having multiple types of firepower as a result of the multiple dragon breeds incorporated into his DNA. **''Electrical Field/Electrical Discharge:Patch is capable of generating and manipulating electrical energy, enabling him to generate an electrical field or discharge that extends out about ten feet, allowing him to stun or knock our enemies. He can also fire a concentrated electrical blast from his snout. **Ice Breath:'' Patch is capable of generating an intensely cold ice breath, usually concentrated through ice balls or an icy mist-like stream of moist air. He can either store away water and generate a cold mist by lowering his body temperature at will before firing it. **''Fire Breath/Flame Body:'' Like those of the Monstrous Nightmare, Patch can create a kerosene gel-induced flame that allows him to create streams of extremely hot flames or generate fireballs he can spit in a short distance. His body also naturally heat itself up and generate kerosene filled sweat that allows him to combust into flames for a short time. *'Armor Plating:' Patch has hard exoskeleton like plating along his back, upper back wings, and lower feet, making him exceptionally durable and capable of curling up or rolling around like the Razorwhip or Catastrophic Quaken. *Temperature Resistance: Due to Patch's unique genes, he is able to alternate the temperature of his body at will, allowing him to adapt to varying types of environments and is somewhat resistant to intense storms. *'Physical Attributes:' Patch is a dragon that is surprisingly strong for his size, being able to carry a full grown Viking without struggle and fly long distances without rest. It is suspected though he can carry quite a bit of weight on his own however. His body is also extremely durable and has quite a fair bit of stamina. Weaknesses The biggest weakness for Patch is his inability and inexperience to regulate his abilities. They will often be at random and work on a subconscious level rather than always consciously, and with no true knowledge on the types of dragons that went into his creation leaves a guessing game of how to properly train his abilities. Due to his stocky, bulky size, Patch is not a very fast or agile dragon, leaving him to rely on rolling around or momentum to give him some advantage against swifter opponents. Though resistant to extreme temperatures, Patch must still be careful in regulating his temperature. Too cold can cause him to become drowsy and show symptoms of hypothermia while bringing his temperature to too high of a level results in him going into a state of hyperthermia. Trivia *This version of Patch, originally a dragon from Dawn of New Riders, will have a similar origin in being a dragon completely made from science and several dragon breeds in one but will be considered a "perfect" hybrid with no accelerated growth or rebirth. **This version of Patch is also considered the successful "hybrid prototype" by Eir and set the stage for the creation of her own personal Titan Wing mount, *Patch's abilities are expanded upon and take inspiration from existing dragons to explain how they work or properties behind generating them. *In universe, the hybrids Shatterspine and Copperbane are the two main contributions to Patch’s creation along with the Monstrous Nightmare, making up to at least four dragons contributing to Patch’s creation. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Mystery Class dragons